Chaleur d'été et hormones en ébullition
by Ruby RedFire
Summary: Takao est chez Midorima pour réviser. Sauf que Takao a bien du mal à se concentrer, entre la chaleur étouffante de l'été et Midorima, il commet une erreur qui réveillera les sentiments du shooter. [LEMON]
Disclamer: Les personnages cités ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas.

Hello o/  
Voici un petit O.S qui m'est venue après avoir regardé un épisode de Kuroko no Basuke.  
Et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces personnages, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. ;)

* * *

Takao Kazunari était actuellement en train de squatter le lit du shooter de Shutoku. Midorima ayant invité, enfin invité, oui et non, Takao avait débarqué à l'improviste prétextant vouloir réviser avec lui pour un contrôle qui avait lieu le lendemain, ne laissant guère le choix au shooter. Shintaro était à son bureau, révisant sérieusement, mais ayant un peu de mal à se concentrer en entendant sans arrêt les lattes de son sommier grincer à cause de son coéquipier...

\- Takao, Bon sang ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de t'agiter ainsi et te concentrer sur tes révisions ?  
\- Désolé Shin-chan...  
\- Surtout que c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir bosser ici.  
\- Y'a la clim chez toi...  
\- Je vois. Donc profite de la clim et révise, Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Et viens pas pleurer si tu te plantes demain.  
\- Méchant Shin-chan.

Midorima se replongea dans son livre d'anglais, son ami se faisant silencieux, mais le calme ne fut que de courte durée. La voix de Takao se leva dans la pièce.

\- Shin-chan...?

Les doigts bandés du shooter se crispèrent sur le livre qui n'avait rien demandé pour subir un tel châtiment.

\- Quoi ?  
\- T'es sûr que la clim est activée ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord...

Takao ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tellement chaud. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le dos de Shintaro, il eut un nouveau coup de chaud qui vint lui prendre. D'ailleurs quelque chose le chiffonnait depuis un petit moment. Pourquoi diable se mettait-il à regarder son ami aussi... Comment le regardait-il en fait ? Il ne savait pas lui même. Juste que ses yeux restèrent plus que de raison sur le dos du shooter, ou une fois, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ses yeux s'étaient posé sur les fesses du plus grand, se disant que cela devait être un délice à les palper. Une pression se fit sentir sur la poitrine du faucon, ainsi qu'une sensation encore inconnue dans le bas ventre, une sorte de chatouillement. Il savait bien se qu'il se passait dans son corps, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pour quoi ? Et surtout pourquoi ça lui prenait quand il pensait à Shintaro... C'est vrai, Midorima Shintaro n'était pas la personne la plus facile à vivre, l'obligeant tous les jours à le tirer dans son pousse-pousse, ou le traîner dans diverses boutiques tous les matins pour son foutu objet porte-bonheur du jour, qui des fois ajoutait un poids supplémentaire dans la charrette. Aujourd'hui il se sentait particulièrement étrange. Le regard plongé dans son livre, Takao le ferma brusquement, faisant sursauter Midorima.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?  
\- J'y comprends rien, Shin-chan...  
\- Tu arrêterais de rêvasser en cours aussi...  
\- Mais ?! Et puis pourquoi c'est aussi différent de chez nous ?!  
\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Autre continent, autre pays donc façon de parler et de penser différente de la notre, sûrement. Maintenant révise, Ça fait une heure que t'es ici.  
\- Hn.

Chacun se replongea à nouveau dans son livre de révision, Midorima ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Takao était aussi... Chiant, aujourd'hui. Cela commençait à l'énerver.

Takao quant à lui, malgré qu'il avait les yeux sur son bouquin, il était toujours en train de mourir de chaud et de... Il ne savait quoi d'autre... Une goûte de transpiration coula le long de sa tempe, elle descendit jusqu'à sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main. Il remarqua par la même occasion que ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il prit le col de son t-shirt entre ses doigts, et l'agita pour se ventiler un peu.

\- Shin-chan... J'ai chaud, Je ne tiens plus...

Shintaro ne tenait plus, il se retenait depuis un peu trop longtemps, il claqua son livre, et se mit debout, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, marmonnant entre ses dents.

\- Schin-chan j'ai chaud, shin-chan je tiens plus, shin-chan je comprends rien, shin-chan t'es sûr qu'il y a la clim ? Shin-chan en a marre !  
\- Désolé Shin-chan...  
\- Et arrête de m'appeler Shin-chan bordel !

Le dit Shin-chan claqua la porte en sortant de la chambre, faisant sursauter Kazunari, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva du lit, étira ses jambes et fit quelques pas pour se les dégourdir un peu, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur son coéquipier, il la referma derrière lui. Shintaro s'avança vers lui et lui jeta dans les mains une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche, qu'il rattrapa en remerciant le shooter. Le plus grand se réinstalla à son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur son livre. Chose non évidente avec un Takao qu'il devinait dans son dos.

Midorima, lui, avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour le faucon, mais préféra taire ses sentiments, pour éviter toute tension au sein de l'équipe et que ça se ressente en plein match. Mais taire ses sentiments et ses envies quand on sent sur soi un regard lourd de désir n'est pas chose facile. Shintaro allait craquer, il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Surtout quand l'odeur de Takao vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Une phrase résonna dans sa tête "une question de temps".

Takao, quant à lui, s'était assis au bout du lit, sur le bord, Et but une gorgée d'eau. Elle était bien fraîche et cela lui fit le plus grand bien, il se sentit un peu rafraîchi, il referma la bouteille et la posa à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Midorima. Il le détailla, ses cheveux verts impeccablement coiffés, quelques cheveux chatouillant la nuque du plus grand, nuque qu'il avait envie de toucher, d'embrasser. Son regard descendit sur les épaules du shooter. Il rêvait de s'y accrocher tout en se faisant prendre. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se leva du lit, Et passa sa main sur la nuque de Shintaro, comme hypnotisé par celle ci, il ne sentit pas se raidir le shooter, il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.

\- T-Takao... Que fais-tu ?

Le faucon sorti sa langue et effleura la nuque de son coéquipier, ne l'ayant pas entendu. Midorima se redressa vivement, Takao se rendit compte de sont geste, se figea sur place, écarquillant les yeux. Merde, la bourde monumentale, se dit-il.

\- Sh-Shin-chan... Je... Désolé... Je...

Midorima le regarda, attendant une explications de la part de son partenaire, qui ne vint pas.

\- Je... Je dois y aller.

Kazunari ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers la porte, il l'ouvrit, mais celle ci claqua brusquement. Il vit la main de son ami légèrement au dessus de lui, à plat sur la porte. Il n'échappera pas aux explications.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Takao...?

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Le voyant ainsi, penché au dessus le lui, le surplombant, ses yeux verts le regardant sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes, le sang de Takao ne fit qu'un tour, pour se réfugier dans ses joues.

\- Je...  
\- Tu... ?  
\- Je dois rentrer chez moi...

C'était le moment, il craquait, Midorima avait atteint ses limites, et les caresses que lui avait fait Takao dans son cou ont eu raison du peu de self control qui lui restait. C'était forcément un signe. Il se pencha plus sur Takao, rapprochant davantage leur visage, au point de sentir le souffle de l'autre.

\- Shin-chan... Que...?

Il n'était qu'à quelque millimètre de la bouche de Takao, attendant un quelconque signe de refus de sa part. Signe qui ne vient pas, alors il prit possession de la bouche du brun. Bouche qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Quand il sentit le faucon répondre à son baiser, et les mains de ce dernier se glisser dans son cou et jouer avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque, Midorima passa ses bras autour de Takao, posant une main dans son dos et l'autre sur ses fesses, le serrant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Un gémissement leur échappa, l'excitation se fit sentir pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

Voir Takao dans cet état était vraiment excitant pour Midorima. Un Kazunari les joues rouges, les lèvres rosies et légèrement gonflées et le regard à la fois fuyant et embué de désir... Il se jeta sur les lèvres du plus petit, les dévorant dans un baiser fougueux, tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun, caressant du bout des doigts la peau du dos, procurant de légers frissons à son coéquipier. Shintaro remonta le tissu, obligeant ainsi à Takao à lever les bras, pour laisser le shooter enlever son vêtements, le jetant quelque par au sol. Il en fit de même avec le sien, l'envoyant quelque par au loin dans la pièce, puis il se pencha sur la nuque du brun, humant son odeur, frôlant la peau fine de son nez, déposant quelques baisers papillon, Il en profita pour défaire rapidement les bandages de ses doigts, puis s'attaqua au pantalon du faucon. Il le déboutonna, fit glisser la fermeture éclair et descendit le vêtement le long des jambes fermes et musclées de son ami, le faisant tomber également au sol. Puis passant de nouveau ses mains sur les fesses du brun, il porta Takao, celui ci passant ses jambes autour des hanches du shooter, et le posa sur le lit. Le faucon s'installa correctement au milieu du lit, mettant un oreiller sous sa tête, regardant Midorima se déshabiller devant lui, faisant glisser avec lenteur et indécence la zippette de son pantalon, avec une lueur provocante et perverse dans le regard quand il dit descendre avec lenteur le tissu le long de ses longues jambes. Takao n'en croyait pas ses yeux, voir Midorima ainsi, en train de le chauffer de la sorte, alors que habituellement il avait l'air si... Réservé... Voir prude. Il enleva son boxer tout aussi lentement que son pantalon, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur son sexe gonflé d'excitation. Midorima rejoignit Takao dans le lit, se mettant entre ses jambes, l'embrassant à nouveau, ondulant lentement contre le sexe du brun, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir que lui offrait le faucon.

Il descendit ses baisers dans le cou du plus petit, lui mordillant et suçota la peau jusqu'à laisser une marque bleue. Il parcourt son torse de baisers, son ventre, jusqu'à la limite du boxer de Takao. Midorima passa ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous vêtement, et le fit glisser, et le jeta au sol. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la verge dressée de Takao, il la caressa du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner Takao, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur le gland, le suçant, En faisant des va et vient le long de la verge avec sa main.

Le corps de Takao était parcours de délicieux frissons, il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Midorima, les caressant, appuyant légèrement sur la tête de celui ci pour qu'il accélère ses mouvements. Le brun ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements.

Shintaro arrêta ses caresses buccales et remonta embrasser Takao. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il ancra son regard dans celui du brun, demande muette pour passer à la suite. Takao acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Midorima se badigeonna les doigts de lubrifiant et vint caresser l'entrée de Takao. Il entra doucement un doigt en lui, un gémissement d'inconfort lui parvint aux oreilles, il le laissa s'habituer à cette intrusion en lui. Voyant son amant bouger des hanches, Il entra un deuxième doigt, tout aussi lentement que le premier. Il caressa de son autre main le sexe de Takao, puis entama quelques mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Voyant le brun se détendre de plus en plus il retira ses doigts, mit un préservatif et se positionna entre les jambes de son amant, et entra le plus doucement possible, observant les réactions du brun.

Takao était crispé, malgré la préparation de Midorima, cela lui faisait mal, ne pouvant empêcher des gémissements de douleurs franchir ses lèvres. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand le shooter fut entièrement en lui, ne bougeant plus, attendant que Takao s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

Midorima bougea légèrement en lui.

\- Ça va...?  
\- Hn... Oui... Tu peux...

Le shooter commença de lents va-et-vient en son amant, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Il prit son temps, se délectant du son mélodieux franchissant les lèvres du brun, Quand un gémissement plus fort résonna dans la pièce, Takao s'agrippa plus fortement aux épaules de Midorima.

\- aah... Encore...

Shintaro accéléra ses va et vient, buttant de plus en plus dans la prostate du brun, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Sentant la délivrance arriver, il caressa le sexe de Takao d'une main au même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Takao se déversa dans la main de Midorima, et ce dernier à l'intérieur de son amant.

Shintaro se leva et jeta son préservatif usagé dans la poubelle, puis revient dans le lit au côté de son amant, qui commençait à somnoler, Quand celui ci sentit quelque chose d'humide parcourir son ventre. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Midorima lécher les quelques goûtes de sperme qui s'étaient échouées sur son ventre, un rire taquin résonna dans la chambre, faisant lever un sourcil au shooter.

\- J'te savais pas si pervers Shin-chan.  
\- T'es pas obligé de plomber l'ambiance avec ce genre de remarque. Idiot. Dit-il en s'allongeant au côté de son partenaire.

Celui ci vint se blottir contre lui. Après tout, Takao était redevenu lui-même, aussi chiant soit-il, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, et à ma beta lectrice. o/


End file.
